Exongfics
by baloona
Summary: Songfic of exo couple. Chap 1 : Baekyeol - Gone, Not around any longer. "Ada apa yeol? Tidak biasanya kau sep-" "Aku ingin kita berpisah."


GONE, NOT AROUND ANY LONGER

"Baekhyun."

"Ya? Ada apa ini, yeol? Tidak biasanya kau dingin seper-"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

.

.

.

Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Aku adalah seorang pria berusia 16 tahun. Pelajar buruk yang tidak pernah mengumpulkan tugas. Setidaknya aku orang yang baik, ya 'kan? Aku adalah apa yang mereka sebut _social butterfly_. Semua orang di sekolah mengenalku. Aku juga mewakili sekolahku bernyanyi di tingkat nasional. Aku pria yang cukup manis, terkenal, dan berbakat. Lama kelamaan itu menjadi membosankan. Aku bosan.

Dengan banyaknya temanku, pacaran itu hal yang mudah. _But, please, love is not my style_. Lalu datanglah seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang dengan tidak sopannya mengobrak-abrik pertahananku. Seorang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang riang, bodoh, dan sayangnya sangat tampan. Kita berbicara banyak hal. Terkadang aku menyanyi dan dia akan memainkan gitarnya untukku.

Dalam waktu tiga bulan, dia membuatku luluh. Kita berpacaran. Dalam waktu enam bulan, dia sudah seperti drugs. Membuatku ingin lebih dan lebih. Dalam waktu satu tahun, dia menghancurkan Baekhyun yang dulu. Yang mandiri dan independent. Sekarang aku fikir aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpanya.

Aku sedang menikmati makananku di dalam kelas dengan ceria. Aku mengobrol dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Lay. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Aku lulus penyisihan lomba bernyanyi tingkat provinsi. Ayah dan Eomma-ku juga sedang berada dirumah sekarang. Mereka biasanya berada di luar kota, ketika pulang kerumah kerjaannya hanya bertengkar. Tapi ada yang mengganjal. Aku belum melihat Chanyeol hari ini. Biasanya dia mengirim pesan atau menelpon, tapi ini tidak. Aku terus bergeming, sampai ada tangan yang menarikku.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara." Chanyeol. Betapa senangnya aku mendengarnya. Aku kira dia diculik kekeke.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku keatap sekolah, tempat kita sering mengobrol.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap lurus kepadaku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku berusaha mengusirnya. Aku tersenyum lucu dan bertanya membalas.

"Ya? Ada apa ini, yeol? Tidak biasanya kau dingin seper-"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

"Kenapa?" _**Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah.**_

"Kau membosankan, dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

"Membosankan?" _**Aku akan berubah asal kau tidak memutuskanku.**_

"Iya. Lagipula aku bukan orang yang baik, Baek."

"Aku tahu."_**Kau baik dan kau adalah segalanya untukku.**_

"Kau terlalu baik untukku."

"Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak berkencan denganmu at the first place." _**Aku ingin mengulang masa masa itu.**_

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun."

"Sampai jumpa, Park Chanyeol-ssi." _**Aku masih mencintaimu, Yeolli.**_

Pada hari itu, aku kembali ke kelas dengan mata lembab dan merah. Pertama kalinya aku menangis semenjak umurku 9 tahun. 9 tahun, karena jatuh dari sepeda. 16 tahun, karena jatuh cinta pada pangeran yang salah.

Aku kembali ke kelas. Semua orang bergosip tentangku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Aku baik baik saja. Aku dan Chanyeol memang putus, tapi aku baik baik saja." Semua orang menyemangatiku**. **_**Aku baik - baik saja. Tentu saja.**__**Kau tidak apa apa kan, Baehyun? Yap. Kau tidak apa apa tanpa Chanyeol? Pastinya**_**.** Kau memang actor berbakat, Baekhyun-ah. Kau bahkan membohongi dirimu sendiri.

Aku pulang ke rumah. Membuka pintu dan disuguhi oleh Hyung-ku yang sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya.  
"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" Kris-hyung langsung berlari kecil dan mengecek wajahku. Dia terlihat khawatir. Dia memegang pundakku lalu menuntunku ke kamar. Berbalik untuk memberi isyarat kepada Tao-ge. Tao-ge hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke dapur. Aku dan Hyung menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarku. Ia duduk dan menatapku.

"Baekhyunni. Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Kris-hyung menggeram. Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Chanyeol. Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, serius." Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum lucu. Menggenggam tanggannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau aku sedih. Aku hancur.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar?" Suaranya melunak dan ia agak sedikit tenang. Aku tahu aegyo-ku selalu bekerja pada semua orang.

"Kita putus, aku menangis. Wajar kan,ge?"

"Dia…. Berani beraninya dia mem–"

"Gege, keluar saja, Tao-ge pasti sudah menunggu. Aku gapapa, kau tahu kan? Aku Byun Baekhyun, hyung. _Now, hush_." Aku menarik Hyung keluar kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan membersihkan mukaku. Aku menatap cermin, lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"_Yeolli, tolong berikan aku odolnya." Baekhyun menggosok mukanya dengan air. Chanyeol mengambil odol dan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun…_

"_Ini odolnya, cantik." Ucapnya riang sambil mencolekkan sedikit odol ke hidung Baekhyun._  
_"Ya! Ini pedih, bodoh. Chanyeol jahat~~~~" Baekhyun merajuk dan membalasnya dengan memercikan air ke wajah Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka keluar kamar mandi dengan baju basah._

Aku meraba sisi kiri dari wastafel itu. Di tempat ini Chanyeol menyimpan sikat giginya jika ia menginap. **Sekarang sikat gigi itu tidak ada.**

Aku menaiki tempat tidurku dan menyelimuti diriku sendiri. Memeluk guling-ku dengan erat. Lalu aku merasa janggal. Aku tidak menciumnya. Parfume Chanyeol. Aku ingat bagaimana Chanyeol memelukku. Berbagi selimut. **Dulu wangi tubuhnya tercium di selimutku, sekarang telah hilang**.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku mengecek handphone-ku. Tidak ada sms maupun telpon dari Chanyeol. Aku ingin menghubunginya. Aku rindu dan aku fikir itu wajar. Aku hanya ingin menelponnya dan mengatakan '_Aku mencintaimu. Selalu'_.

**Tapi itu tak terjadi. Nomornya tidak aktif**.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Frame foto. Aku menatap foto yang ada di meja nakas-ku. Aku dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Aku ingat itu. 1st month anniversary kita. Aku menaruhnya di laci. Aku menaruh semua foto kami di laci. **Frame foto itu sudah tidak ada sekarang.**

Aku berjalan sambil sedikit untuk mengambil jaket karena malam ini sangat dingin. Aku memakainya. Lalu beberapa rambut tertempel di kulitku. Chanyeol. Ia punya kebiasaan ini. Ia bilang ini semacam rontok akut. Setiap dia merapihkan rambutnya selalu ada rambut yang jatuh. Aku merapihkannya dan membuangnya. **Rambut-rambut yang berjatuhan itu tiada sekarang.**

Aku melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan ketika aku sedih, menulis.

_**Chanyeol is the love of my life. I mean, was.**_

_**Aku tak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus sekarang. Aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpa titikan air mata dipipiku sekarang. Hatiku mati perlahan-lahan. Aku benci melihat diriku yang rapuh. Aku tidak tahu harus bersandar dengan siapa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana berbicara dengan gembira lagi. Itu semua karena kau telah pergi, dan kau tak ada disini lagi. Aku mohon kembalilah.**_

Aku terlelap di meja belajarku yang basah dengan airmata.

.

.

.

A/N : Jadi rencananya ini bakal jadi songfict berchapter, tiap chapter beda lagunya. Untuk pairingnya aku gatau mau stay di Baekyeol apa random, saran please :-3 By the way, ini lagunya sistar yang Gone, Not a round any longer. Saran juga ya lagu apa yang bagus dibikin songfict, insyallah aku bikinin/? So, see you! Jangan lupa review~ Highschool Affair chapter 2 lagi on the way tungguin aja oke. Paipai~~


End file.
